


24 fics in 24 hours (ao3 post)

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24 fics in 24 hours, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Changing POV, Cock Warming, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Double Derek, Fox Stiles, Glasses kink, Highschool AU, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Somnophelia, THANK YOU TO JAY FOR BETAING SERIOUSLY, Tattoo Kink, Top Derek, Top Stiles, Vampire Stiles, Wolf Derek, Xeno, challenge, dub con, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the fics from a challenge I did. The first chapter is a list of the kinks, the following are the kinks, all will be posted by Monday! (each fic is separate and not to be taken as one long thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**24 fics in 24 hours - Ara**

  1. Knotting (top derek) 
  2. fox!stiles wolf!derek (top derek) 
  3. Blowjobs in suits (secretary stiles) (top derek) 
  4. Bottom!Derek bondage (top stiles) 
  5. Voyeurism, biting (suggested top derek) 
  6. Skull fucking (top derek) 
  7. Size kink (top derek) 
  8. Wolf derek (red riding hood) (top derek) 
  9. Double derek (top derek and top stiles) 
  10. Rimming (top derek) 
  11. Wet sex (top derek) 
  12. Highschool, locker room sex (top derek)  
  13. Vampire stiles  (top derek) 
  14. Tattoo kink( top derek) 
  15. scent marking (changed)(top derek) 
  16. Panties(bottom derek)
  17. Somnophelia (top derek) 
  18. Nipple play(top derek) 
  19. cock warming (top derek) 
  20. sucking on only the tip of the dick til orgasm (technically neither is mentioned but i guess top derek) 
  21. dirty dancing til they cum (neither) 
  22. glasses kink (Top derek) 
  23. Dirty talk! (both)  
  24. Knotting again (top derek) 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

1 - knotting.

The thing about - about you know, like dating a werewolf. Is the awesome perks to it.

For one, super senses, totally awesome if you wanna drag a hulking guy behind the school bleachers and make out like your 15 and grind all up on each other and - yeah. Yeah, fuck.

Then there’s the strength. Oh yeah, heh. Derek can lift him like he weighs nothing, and with lifting comes the walls and Jesus. Jeeeesus. There are a lot of muscles on that big bad wolf and he wants to lick all of them, every last one.

But finally, other stuff aside. The knots are a thing, yeah like, y’know with dogs. But not dogs. Derek. That’s a pretty big difference in his masterful opinion. After all, he wouldn’t be the way he is with a dog.

That way being pressed down face first, butt naked on a large, double bed. Fisting the sheets until his knuckles are white and his head’s thrown back and he’s moaning like a fucking whore.

And - And damn, Derek spent hours, okay? Hours. Opening him up on his fingers and growling all low and threatening in his throat about how gaping wide he needed to be. How loose and leaking he’d end up, ready to be stuffed full and sobbing on Derek’s knot.

He took it like a pro.

His skin was on fire, his brain short circuiting because he’s 90% sure he’s telling Derek he loves him - so what if he does, shut up- and begging him to never, ever stop. He’s fucking back on to that big thick cock, tight little hole smooth and puffy around Derek’s shaft, clenching tight as his cock pulses, cheeks red and mouth open, wet breath’s harsh against the fabric.

His toes are fucking curling. Keening and mewling as Derek thrusts hard enough that the springs are creaking and his claws are curling near Stiles’ hips and his balls are slapping, echoing around them, against his ass. He’s snarling, dragging too-sharp teeth over his skin drawing little whines out of him.

He’s so fucking close, teetering right on the edge, his own cock weeping onto the bed under him, slick and wet all over his thighs as he scrunched his eyes shut, gurgling brokenly in desperation. Derek the fucker knows, knows he can’t cum without it anymore. That he needs that slight edge of pain and that low promise at his ear as his ass is spread so, so wide that he feels like he’s splitting in two.

He screams in relief when Derek finally slams home, grinding into his prostate until he’s seeing stars, grabbing for his hips, bruising and possessive, cock starting to swell and throb and jerk inside him, hot flood of cum filling him fast and making his head heady as he rolls his eyes back and bows up from the bed, cumming hard and messy and so - so good.

It’s Derek’s breathless little “Stiles” that helps, the way he drags hot palms up his sides and tugs his knot against Stiles’ already quivering rim, making him tremble in delight, spurts of cum drizzling helplessly from his still shooting dick, collapsing into his own cum and burying his face into the pillow, groaning at the waves of smugness he could practically feel vibrating from the wolf.

Still though, Derek did curl around him, rubbing their cum into his skin, muttering how good he was taking it, how tight he felt.

So yeah. Maybe he - KInda.

Fuck, knots, dude.

~Ara


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

2 - Fox!Stiles and Wolf!Derek

Stiles isn’t entirely sure what’s going on - not that he’s complaining, or saying no. He’s not saying no - because one minute he’d just been wondering through the school woodland bit, minding his own sweet business and the next he’s hitting the ground with a heavy mass of fucking Derek Hale on top of him. 

And really, his life. Any how, from what he’s guessed the Alpha is in a serious rut because the guy pawed at his tail and ears like he’s a fucking prize, sucking hard bruises into his neck and licking over his skin until he was melting against the grass, panting low into it, ears flattening in surprise and, he’ll be honest, arousal. 

The guys fucking rocking against him, clothed cock hot and hard against his ass, large hands curled into claws, grabbing at his clothes as he growls and snuffles at his skin, whimpering out low little “Stiles, mate, Stiles.”

He wants it to be clear that they’re not mates and he’s been crushing on Hale for-fucking-ever and if you think for one minute he’s passing that up you’re very very wrong. 

He moans like a total bitch for it. His tail springing up and waving like a fucking flag as he clambers to push himself onto his hands and knees, cock swelling between his legs at the heady scent of alpha in the air, gasping lightly when cold air hits his now bare skin. 

Is it kinda crazy that “I’m still wearing socks and shoe’s holy shit” is the first thing to pop into his head? Yeah probably, but let’s be honest Derek is dragging his wet, rough tongue over his already leaking hole and he’s fucking gone. He is so, so gone. He’s pushing back against it and clawing at the ground and keening sort of gone. 

There is a direct line from his ass to his dick because his cock is drooling precum and his mouth has fallen open and he’s moaning low, dropping onto his forearms and presenting for the teen behind him, spreading his legs wider, nudging the torn fabric behind him as he goes, fucking himself back onto the tongue squirming and circling and fucking into his twitching, slick entrance. 

He’s so ready, he’s so so - seriously, thank you biology - ready when the Alpha finally moved, dragging rough scruff against his cheeks, panting harshly and mounting him, climbing up, palm hard against the back of his neck, flattening his cheek to the leaves, blunt head of his cock rubbing circles against his hole. 

He let’s out a filthy sound, fluttering his eyes shut, hands falling pliant and submissive at his sides, savoring the moment when Derek finally pushes in, big and hard and throbbing, spreading him wide and forcing himself deep. Claws pressed at his side, dragging hard and warning like against his skin. 

He jerks with each thrust, begging for it, fangs glinting and thighs wet, tail tight about Derek’s arm as he takes it, and takes it, tip grinding into his prostate until he’s cumming, messy and thick and white over himself and the ground, crying out as Derek just howls in delight and proceeds to continue jack-knifing into him, balls slapping heavy and large against his cheeks, chest flattening to his back, t-shirt rubbing against his naked skin. 

"F-fuck if you even, if you even t-think about running after this I’ll k-kill y-ou!"

Apparently talking is not a good thing for Alpha’s in ruts because Derek roars and snaps his hips harder, sinking his teeth into Stiles scruff and oh, oh Jesus he’s cumming again, screaming in pleasure as he clenching down around the wolf’s cock hiccuping weakly and whimpering, needy and eager as Derek buries himself deep with a sound like he’s dying, cum so, so hot inside him. Filling him up and marking him like the bite on his skin could never do. 

He collapses down, dirt under his claws and trembling, taking shaky, unsure breaths as Derek moves above him, burrowing his face into his neck and breathing deep and hard, like he just can’t get enough. 

"Why would I run?"

He grins, slapping the wolf’s side with his tail. Settling comfortably against the grass, enjoying the breeze on his skin, orgasm blissed and warm. 

They are wild after all.

~Ara


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

3 - Blowjobs in suits (Secretary Stiles) 

 

It’s stupidly cliché, Jesus he even knows it’s stupidly cliché. And it’s not like they’re even dating or anything. He’s hot, Derek’s hot. 

Derek is so hot. 

And yeah okay so maybe he’s kind of Stiles’ boss and all but really, their work is totally stressful, and it’s not like he can get pregnant so if they have a little fun on the side? Well that’s just their business. 

Besides, Derek Hale looks fucking amazing in a suit and if he wants some of that? Then he’s gonna get some. And if by getting some he means kneeling under a desk in a tight space while Derek talks to the CEO of the company and at the same time put that big palm at the back of Stiles’ neck while he sucks Derek’s dick? Well that’s his life choice really.

And God does he, Derek’s dick is gorgeous. Thick and long, curved just slightly to the right and uncut so that the foreskin pulls back to reveal a flushed, glistening pink tip that Stiles just can’t help but tongue at, licking and sucking over it, pressing soft kisses and moaning low in his throat, muffled by the thick shaft he can’t help but swallow down. 

Jesus, he tastes so good too. Just the right side of bitter so that it stings his tongue but doesn’t make him want to off himself, swallowing long and hard around Derek, wrapping his fingers about the base to guide it deeper, humming low when precum coats his tongue on the glide back up, panting softly, blowing little puffs of air over Derek’s cock and grinning when the big bad boss stutters in his speech and reaches to curl his fingers into Stiles’ hair in revenge dragging him back down, smearing his lips all white and sticky. 

He fucks his hips up, bucking hard and Stiles whimpers around him, feeling the head hit the back of his throat, jerking his hands fast and wet, twisting his wrists in that way he knows makes Derek melt.

God does he, thighs shaking as he clears his throat above him, jerking his palm in Stiles’ hair and dragging a hiss from him as he pulls away, licking wetting over his visibly twitching cock, grazing his teeth everrr so gently over the tip and - 

Derek cums with a surprised gasp, growling out about not feeling well onto the phone, his cum hot and sticky against Stiles’ cheek, tasting so fucking nice on his tongue as he greedily laps at it, thumbing just under the head, suckling just softly, coaxing a little more as Derek slams down the phone and pushes back, pulling him from his spot and up, laughing in delight at the perfect, rumbled picture the man gives. 

"You’re working overtime for that."

"Mmhm. Good thing I wore my plug today then."

He grins when Derek makes a sound like he might be dying and drags him down by the loops of his trousers, curling his fist in that dark green tie, lips meeting Derek’s, messy and tasting of cum, tumbling back into the large leather chair easily. 

Ah, fuck it. Cliché’s are awesome.

~Ara


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

4 - Bottom Derek, light bondage 

 

Derek hates being Alpha. It’s tiring and loud and brutal, he’s in charge of idiot teenagers with no sense of self preservation who constantly seems to need to know all the answers.

Honestly, if not for his pack needing him he would have willingly given it all up before, now though. Now he has an outlet. 

It’s not all the time, and it’s not a causal thing. For a start it simply must be with someone he trusts and honestly, he in no way had that before. 

Now he has Stiles.

Sweet, loud mouth, stupidly brilliant Stiles who stormed into his loft one night and ordered him to “chill the fuck out.” 

It escalated from there and now, now it’s simply something he craves when things get to hard, when he wanders to the teen, beaten and helplessly and drops to his knees and gives it all over to someone else, just for a little while.

And Stiles is fucking perfect. 

With hard, bruising kisses and soft touches. With long clever fingers that open him up, wet and thorough, working him and marking him and unwinding him until he’s panting and writhing for more, until he’s whimpering like a damn pup, arching up from the bed and spreading his legs further, Stiles’ chin rubbing up over the coarse hair of his thigh, sharp tongue dragging over his aching cock. Smirking up at him, brilliant and brutal. 

"Beg me, Der. I wanna hear you ask for it."

He does every time, crying out and pleading, head tilting back, chest heaving and Stiles’ bites and sucks and licks at his skin, muttering about how perfect he is, how gorgeous he is. How good he’s being. 

While Stiles climbs over him and clips the metal about his wrists with a daft grin and a mumbled “not breaking my bed again sourwolf” wolfsbane laced cuffs bounding him tight. 

He goes lax with it, cock leaking onto his stomach, wrapping his legs about Stiles’ waist and digging his heels in, urging him on with little moans and trembling limbs. 

When finally, fucking finally, Stiles is in him? Buried so deep and so thick and filling? He finally gives in, going lax and pliant and easy, letting Stiles fuck into him, work his cock with one large hand, let’s him pet his hair and pant into his skin and let’s his fangs drop and his claws curl and let’s himself fucking feel, cumming like it’s forced from him.

Toes curling, balls drawing tight, cock jerking, tossing his head from side to side and snarling as Stiles laughs giddy and breathless and cums deep in him, mixing them together and claiming him with a sly grin and a quick peck of his lips. 

"Told you to just relax."

He didn’t bother to hide the smile, muscles melting into the sheets under him, making a point of lifting one eyebrow just to drive the kid nuts. 

"Make me."

He could go another round anyway. 

~Ara


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

5 - Voyeurism, biting

Stiles should probably like … Leave or - or something, yeah he should -

Another moan had him all but glued to the spot, eyes wide as he stares openly, greedily soaking in the sight.

He had just come up for … he thinks it was a book? Oh who the fuck cares. He came up for something and instead found Derek.

Naked.

With his cock in his hand.

Derek fucking Hale with his massive fucking cock in his hand fucking into his fist with his head tilted back and this stupidly attractive flush spreading over tanned skin, head thrown back and lips all swollen and parted, fangs low and grunting - moaning even, thighs trembling as he worked himself over.

He think he might have actually passed out or something, his knees going weak, grabbing for the door frame to hold himself upright, dragging his eyes over Derek’s frankly delicious looking chest to where his abs were moving, stomach clenching as he pounding so hard into lube wet fingers he might actually be worried. If not for how the Alpha was snarling and whining, eyes rolling back and - and like, his name.

Stiles’ name. Falling from his lips.

Derek Hale was moaning his name and jerking off and there was precum leaking over his stomach and his cock his visibly twitching and - oh God, what if he’s thinking about fucking Stiles? He fucking hopes he’s thinking about fucking him.

God look at the way those hips are moving, rolling up, thick thighs flexing as he moves, Jesus that would feel so good fucking into his ass, hands on his hips, maybe even biting at his neck and marking him up and -

He bit into his hand, dropping his free one down to squeeze his aching cock through his jeans, whimpering into his palm as Derek head snapped towards him, nostrils flaring as he came roaring.

His cum was thick and the room stunk with it and Stiles actually curled in on himself, toes curling and he tasted a little blood from where he mewled and bit harder into his hand, his cock pulsing in his jeans cumming in no time like the fucking teenager he was, Jesus.

He was gasping for air. Stumbling back, staring openly at the lazily lounging wolf, mouth opening and closing when red rimmed eyes met his fang filled grin spreading over Derek’s lips.

"Enjoy the show?"

~Ara


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

6 - Skull fucking

Stiles looked so damn good on his knees, pretty brown doe eyes staring up and open at him, tears glistening on thick lashes as the teen stretched wide and hot around him, teeth grazing just slightly in the way he fucking loved.

Stiles never used to be able to take Derek like this, always used to gag or choke, now though? Well practice makes perfect, as they say. And Jesus was Stiles perfect.

Tilting his head back, longer brown locks tangling between the Alpha’s fingers as he tugged at it, watching the way his thick, throbbing shaft forced plush pink lips open wider, split them around his cock, swollen and red with the raw fucking he was giving. Glistening with precum and spit, vibrating with little whimpers and moans as his balls slapped against the teens chin, snapping his hips faster, harder.

He snarled low, grabbing the back of Stiles’ head and dragging him on, pushing as deep as he could, bobbing Stiles’ head, all pliant and willing against him, tongue rubbing deliciously against the under side of his cock, gurgling low and deep, fucked out and used as he panted hard, claws catching Stiles’ neck as he threw his own head back, fangs dropping low and roared.

His hips stuttered as he came, trembling and hissing, working his cock in a little more, pushing his cum to the back of the teen’s throat, grinning and thumbing soothingly at Stiles’ neck, petting his hair and groaning how fucking good he was, how well he took it, how fucking amazing he was.

He came down from his high slowly, pulling his cock from Stiles’ still suckling mouth, licking his lips and eyeing the wet patch in the boys jeans, smirking slowly.

"Oh shut up, sourwolf."

He did, but only because he was to busy preening over how hoarse and fucked out Stiles sounded.

~Ara


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

7 - Size Kink

Stiles had been working up to this for months.

He was going to take Derek Hales massive werewolf cock if it fucking killed him.

He hadn’t really believed the guy, like the first time he told him but Jesus he was fucking huge. Stiles was a virgin to which - hah duh. So he’d had to fucking work for it and he was seriously ready to kill someone!

He’d started off simple, wrapping both hands about the base of Derek’s cock, lips stretched wide and swollen from rough, biting kisses. Barely able to take the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth, sucking wetly at it, moaning low when Derek whined, hips trembling with the effort to stay still.

Jesus he’d been so fucking hard, rutting up against nothing as he pumped his hands, licking and sucking and kissing over the thick vein under Derek’s shaft, dragging his tongue over the leaking tip, panting hard and glancing up at the wolf under his lashes, pride curling in his chest at how fucking undone the Alpha looked, cumming over Stiles’ face all hot and sticky, dripping down his neck and messing over his shirt.

He’d let Derek fuck him with thick, thick fingers. Whimpering and arching up from the bed as Derek murmured low, filthy things into his hip, growling about how pretty his little cock was and how he couldn’t wait to see it dripping all over himself while Stiles rode his cock. And fuck would he, ride it so hard as Derek split him open and pounded into him and - and fuck he came messy, clenching down on four fingers, crying out when Derek pushed a large, black plug into his ass and pressed a light kiss to his thigh.

It took too long in his opinion, working bigger and bigger each time, his cock throbbing as Derek fucked into him with dildos and plugs and vibrators, each time fucking his massive, twitching cock into Stiles’ lube drenched thighs. Dragging his fangs gently against Stiles’ back as he mewled into it, drooling into his pillow.

But he was finally ready, finally spreading his thighs wide and dropping down onto his elbows, skin flushed and mouth already open and tingling, fisting his hands into the sheets and forcing himself to relax.

Derek was moving behind him, panting hard, staring openly down at his probably gaping rim, licking his lips when red eyes met his over his shoulder, glinting dangerously as Derek palmed at his ass cheeks, snarling deep and hungry.

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Stiles. Going to split you open around my cock and have you screaming for it. Are you ready for that? Ready for me to ruin your tight little ass."

He took in a shaky breath babbling helplessly in agreement when the too big head of Derek’s cock circled wetly around his quivering muscle, sinking his teeth into the pillow to muffle the pleads falling like a fucking whore from his mouth as Derek pushed in slowly.

Jesus fuck that hurt, just a little. Too much and too big but God it was amazing, so much better then any bullshit plug or toy, alive and pulsing in his ass, so fucking hot against his skin as Derek flattened against him, running soothing, apologetic hands up his sides.

Stiles thinks he might actually pass out, his vision all fuzzy and his tongue too heavy when Derek finally bottoms out, gasping wetly into his shoulder, nuzzling there as Stiles keens, clenching down around the cock inside him - fuck there was a fucking cock inside him oh God. - pushing back, thighs shaking.

When Derek started to move though? Fingers bruising against his hips as he dragged Stiles back to meet his thrusts, pushing so far into him that - yeah he was going to feel him there for weeks - hiccuping with each slow thrust, Derek’s cock finally brushing up against that spot inside him that had him throwing his head and arm back, grabbing for sweat slick hair and demanding that Derek move ‘right fucking now, fuck me right now.’

The headboard hit the wall with a violent bang and Stiles writhed, fucking back, hips snapping, wailing when Derek bit at his his skin and moaned low, cock deep and grinding, in and out, wet filthy sounds all around him and he felt too hot in his own skin, his own cock spurting strings of precum onto the bed, balls drawing tight and toes curling.

"Cum for me Stiles, wanna feel your tight little ass around my cock, wanna see you fall apart on me."

He came oddly silent, mouth open and throat raw, fingers spasming at Derek’s head, ass tightening around the cock still pounding into his throbbing hole, muscles going taut and cock jumping between his legs, painting the sheets under him with cum as he dropped down groaning low and hazy.

Derek’s cock got fucking bigger inside him, swelling as he came, thick waves of cum all inside him having him whimpering weakly as Derek buried his face into his neck and roared, hips stuttering, cum leaking over his balls and out from his hole.

He grinned into the pillow when Derek rolled off him, his whole body aching and swollen feeling, turning to take in the flushed dazed look Derek was wearing.

"I fucking told you I could - could take it."

~Ara


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

8 - wolf derek (red riding hood) 

This is possibly the stupidest, greatest idea they’ve ever had.

Since Derek could do the whole, y’know, full wolf thing. He’d gotten this really stupid idea into his head that Stiles wouldn’t want him anymore or some bullshit and - really?

So yeah he was a man on a mission, he’d let Derek know before hand he was doing it. Not exactly what, per se, but enough that the Alpha would get the hint.

So he’d donned on his favourite red hoodie, some red sneakers and left the Hale house while Derek was still snoozing adorably, licking his lips and grinning to himself, still wet and open and fucking ready from their play the night before.

He waited, just long enough to see Derek at the bedroom window, hair ruffled and sleepy before he took off, heading at a full run into the woods. He had a fucking clearing in mind okay? That nice one between the large trees that was all soft grass and sunlight, pulling up his hood as his feet pounded against the branches under him.

He all but shouted in triumph when a howl sounded behind him, turning a sharp corner and stumbling a little, yelping in surprise when a heavy mass of fur hit him and they tumbled into the nice little clearing. (Yay for planning!)

He hit the ground with an oomph, rolling to his knees, and shaking it off even as his knees grumbled in protest, glancing up and coming face to face with a snarling, red eyed wolf. Licking his lips and he breathed in sharply, pushing himself back and grunting when Derek stalking forward, thick black tail flicking wildly behind him.

"Oh look a big bad wolf." He snickered when Derek huffed but his cock pulsed under the hoodie and between his legs, taking in the sheer muscle on his mate, swallowing a moan when Derek lifted his muzzle to scent the air, ears perking up tongue lolling from his mouth.

"You wanna fuck me big guy? All helpless and defenseless out in the woods such as I am." He even added a flutter of eyelashes - he’s good like that - before he was rolling onto his back, spreading his legs wide, letting Derek see just how leaking and hard he was for him, flushing dark and hot when the wolf whined, shivering when a wet muzzle bumped against the sensitive skin of his thigh, snuffling over the still raw marks there, hot, wet tongue dragging up his flesh.

"Come on Der, I want you so bad. I want all of you, even this bit."

He swallowed hard when Derek looked up and let out a sharp yip in reply, hooking his fingers under his knee and whimpering when that hot, long as fuck tongue swiped up and over his twitching, gaping hole. Gasping and arching up from the ground in surprise.

Fuck, fuck oh God Derek was gonna -

He whimpered when his mate started lapping as his hole, wet and so fucking hot. Tongue so much longer like this, twisting and pushing past his rim, lapping deep inside him, fangs catching against the rim and causing him to cry out turning his face to bite into the fabric of the hood in surprise, cock twitching when Derek growled and pulled away.

He was panting when he finally dragged his eyes open, letting his gaze fall down to the slick, wet pink dick pushing out of the sheath, his stomach twisting, mouth falling open a little in awe.

"Fuck, all of you grew then huh buddy? Shit I-, damn it Derek come and fuck me."

He groaned in frustration when Derek snorted and he could almost see the eyebrows raising but then the wolf was moving, large paws catching his skin and marking it with stinging red lines as Derek mounted him, fur soft and tickling his flesh as he settled, hips large, spreading his thighs wide as he shifted, cock head dragging against his swollen hole.

He reached one hand down to help, mewling low at how hard and slick Derek was in his hand, guiding that aching dick to his ass with a greedy tug, smirking low when Derek whined, panting heavily at his ear.

It was sweet, sweet relief when his mate finally pushed into him, spearing him wide and full. Grabbing blindly for purchase when Derek snapped his hips forward, all raw instinct and no finesse, jerking him bodily up through the grass as he pounded into him, pressing him hard to the ground as he screamed, fisting his fingers tight into Derek’s scruff, fucking his hips up, trying desperately to meet the hard, punishing thrusts.

God he was on fire, his cock smearing through Derek’s fur, grinding up against the strange but frankly amazing, friction. Bucking and writhing as Derek fucked him closer to orgasm, choking in pleasure as a particularly hard thrust hammered right onto his prostate and he was cumming, tossing his head back and baring his throat with a raw scream of Derek’s name, twisting his hands and clenching down hard around his mate, body trembling as Derek pulled out just slightly, tossed his head back and came howling.

He whined when Derek dropped onto him, knocking the air from him, cum leaking from his ass. Sticky and satisfied, groaning low when fur vanished into skin and red eyes leaked that stupid un-nameable color he was totally 100% in love with, damn it.

"Did you just red riding hood me?"

He couldn’t help it.

He laughed.

~Ara


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

9 - double derek

Stiles was in blissful porn heaven, thank you very much to that nice witch that decided Derek deserved something good in his life.

And if he just happened to be that good something well he wasn’t fucking complaining. Oh hell no he wasn’t. Who wouldn’t after all when they could have not one, but two Derek Hales pressed against them?

Exactly.

Honestly it’s all kind of a blur, getting here. There was a lot of wet, hot kisses and heavy hands pawing at his body. Slick fingers dragging over his skin as Derek snarled at #2 and #2 grinned at Derek before sucking hard bruises into his skin and nipped at him until he was whimpering and fucking his hips up, grinding his hard, leaking cock against Derek’s abs.

Then, fuck, #2 just leant right up against his ear - he’s pretty sure while staring down Derek - and growled all deep and eager. “Fuck me.”

And yeah he was not, ever, turning that down. He’d dropped right down to his knees and elbows after shoving at #2 to get his damn ass on the bed, fumbling and spreading apart thick, soft hair’d thighs, dragging his tongue up and over #2’s twitching, tight hole.

He grinned when Derek sucked in a sharp breath and cursed while #2 moaned and arched against his mouth, fucking his tongue wetly into his hole, slapping back against Derek and holding his hand out as Derek drenched it with lube.

He’d almost jerked over onto #2 when Derek thick, slick fingers spread his cheeks, probing at his own quivering rim, whining high in his throat as Derek pushed into him, working him open, slow and easy.

They’d worked together, flushing hard when Derek’s fingers matched the rhythm of him, speeding up when he did, twisting as he did. Almost a game of who could put who on edge faster, panting open mouthed as #2 pressed greedy, demanding kisses too his lips. Biting his lower one and snarling deep.

It had been a trip and drag situation but Derek ordered him into position large red tinged eyes staring up at him, grip bruising in his hair as he pushed in slowly into #2, tight wet heat clenching down around his cock. His balls aching as he moaned low. Rocking forward and back, grinding deep as he worked on not cumming, sucking in a slow breath.

Derek pushed in when he pulled out, punching a high cry from him and a low, filthy chuckle from the body under him, groaning in pleasure when Each pull from wet heat lead to being spread wide and fucked open by Derek fucking Hale, Jesus.

It was hard, fast and messy, precum slick over his skin, mixing with sweat as Derek fucked into him hard, pushing him deep into #2, the bed slamming into the wall as he dug his nails deep into #2’s hips and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, mewling at the loud curse that earned him and the tight clench around his cock.

#2 came howling, claws dragging against Stiles’ shoulders and grabbing for his hair, fangs flashing and head tilted back, pretty flush on his cheeks as he milked Stiles’ cock, Derek’s own thrusts stuttering behind him.

He came almost exactly in time with Derek, toes curling and vision whiting a little, screaming himself hoarse at the hot feeling of cum pulsing into his ass and hot breath at his shoulder, head turned by oddly tender fingers, slow, exploring kisses pressed awkwardly to his lips.

They tumbled beside each other, both of the men snuffling close, sandwiching him between them, sticky and too hot and absolutely perfect.

He made a mental list of rare herbs. He totally owed that chick a gift basket.

~Ara


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

10 - rimming

It’s true that Derek thinks Stiles looks beautiful in anything, at anytime. There’s a quote about it somewhere, Erica once used it to piss him off. Something about personality becoming how you see someone, or something.

Regardless it’s true, Derek genuinely loved to look at Stiles anytime but, well there’s always a favorite and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a favorite look on his mate.

His favorite time was this, when Stiles was totally at his mercy, spread wide and open on their bed, his pale skin flushed with arousal, glistening with sweat and cum, thighs parted and slung over Derek’s shoulders, arms stretched above his head, long fingers curled around the headboard.

He loves watching the way the teen’s eyelashes fought to stay open, the way his pupils dilated and his mouth falls open with each flick of Derek’s tongue. The way his cheeks burn red when he pushed deep and slurps against Stiles’ rim.

And fuck he can see everything from here, the heaving breaths when Stiles arches his back and moans, the way his muscles quiver and Derek traces around his rim with his tongue and nips just gently causing the boys body to lock down and that gorgeous cock twitch at his stomach.

He can watch as Stiles hardens for the third time, tip swollen and glistening red, balls drawn tight and shaft visibly throbbing, can see each mark he’s left over his mate, each bite and finger print and he nuzzles closer and rolls his tongue, dragging it over smooth, clenching walls and stare openly as Stiles finally comes apart all over again, painting himself in come and gasping, silent and awed, hands dropping down to grab and Derek’s hair and push him closer, mewling weakly tight pink hole quivering against him mouth, flexing gaping and leaking with spit and cum.

He pulls back grinning, licking the taste of his mate from his lips, crawling up over Stiles’ body, watching Stiles as Stiles watching him and groans a low. “Amen to your tongue, dude.”

He can’t help but snort, rolling his eyes fondly. Rimming always turned Stiles into the most beautiful idiot.

~Ara


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

11 - Wet sex

If there was ever a greater thing on this planet Stiles wants to know.

Something greater than Derek’s bathtub that is.

Well honestly, it’s more like a pool. It’s fucking huge, seriously. And he loves it, loves the fact that they can move so fucking easily in it.

And by moves he means fuck.

Fuck hard.

Seriously Derek just grabs him by the thighs and hauls him into his lap, thick fingertips probing at his gaping, leaking hole, pushing in hard and fast, twisting and crooking while he moans like a slut, arching up into it, dragging his hand over Derek’s perfect wet chest, whimpering at the hot feeling against his palms.

And yeah okay so maybe he loves the sloshing sound of water hitting the floor as it spills from the tub when Derek finally gets his thick, uncut cock into him, fucking up all hard and eager, hands indenting onto his hips as he licks his way into Stiles’ wet mouth.

But you can’t really blame him because they’re rubbing together, sweet friction that’s all clinging and slick from water, Derek pounding into his ass, vision blurring because holy shit he’s slipping in his grip unable to do anything but cling with his nails and cry out as Derek braces his feet to the tub and thrusts harder, harder and harder until he’s snarling and Stiles is whining high in his throat, water dripping against his skin as his hair sticks to his skin, tickling over his rim as Derek’s balls hit his cheeks.

He cums hard, all evidence washed away and even though they’re soaked they reek of each other, Derek’s snuffling, whimpers proving that as his thrusts turn erratic, Stiles’ toes curling and sobbing softly from overstimulation, biting into damp skin as the Alpha cums, buried deep inside him, hole clenching trying desperately to keep it all in.

Then when he can finally feel his limbs again they’re moving, Derek dragging them from the bath and to his bed still dripping water everywhere, dropping him onto tangled sheets before covering him, all muscle and demand for round two.

~Ara


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

12 - highschool au (locker room sex) 

It’s well known among the lacrosse team that Stilinski and Hale can’t stand each other.

It’s brutal on the pitch, both furious and swearing, determined to out do each other, yelling insults and hitting with only barely allowed swings.

What isn’t know by the lacrosse team, obviously, is that when everyone scampers to leave, escaping the viscous glares of the pair, that hatred becomes something more like passion, clashing into each other all teeth and hard touches, desperate and filthy kisses and Derek backing Stiles into the lockers, hands grabbing the muddy uniform and tearing it free.

What they don’t know is that, after they leave, Derek likes to spread Stiles out against one of the lockers, cheeks pressed to the cold metal, fingers slick with lotion and press two, demanding fingers into the teens greedy hole. Working him open and gaping with fingers that are oddly tender.

Violence melts to helpless need and Stiles can’t help but push back, this time to help. Moaning low at the touch, head thrown back and mouth swollen, hissing low when Derek catches a bruise but swearing at him in an oh so familiar way when the other boy dares to try and stop, clenching down about him eagerly, cock leaking against the locker.

And when Derek finally pushes into him it’s almost like a silent dare, with Stiles reaching back to tangle his fingers into hair as Derek’s hips snap forward, fucking deep into that young tight body, panting hard at Stiles’ shoulder, whining high when Stiles trembles and moans clenching his eyes shut.

It’s a game of who can last longer, Stiles hands falling to grab Derek’s ass and pull him deeper as Derek wraps one hand around Stiles’ twitching cock, jerking him hard and fast and grinning into his skin, purring out a low “Gonna cum, Stilinski?”

Stiles, damn it Stiles just whimpers and clenches rhythmically around him, panting out a harsh “not until you do, Hale.”

In the end though, in the end they both come together, each others name falling from their mouths, cum coating sweaty skin, fingerprints left behind on pale and tanned skin.

The clean up is softer, like they both can’t help it one final, lingering kiss the only thing that has them hesitating before one of them bites an insult and rushes to leave.

It’s stupid and wild and a whirling of hormones but still, they both know it’ll happen again the week after.

They’re the only ones who do.

~Ara


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

13 - Vampire stiles

It was stupid and crazy and completely moronic to think they’d ever really work out.

Come on, a werewolf and a vampire? That’s so fucking twilight, Jesus.

But - But they did.

Somehow.

Though Stiles likes to think that if it worked when he was human and Derek was a werewolf then what’s a bit of blood drinking added in, right?

Honestly he kind of thinks Derek gets off on it. The biting that is.

Maybe it’s the fact that when he bites him - when he wraps a hand around Derek’s thick, aching cock and leads it to his dripping hole. Dropping down hard, moaning out, fangs snapping down, eyes glistening white, ass clenching around the thick shaft and gets Derek heart eating like a trapped animal before sinking his teeth into Derek’s skin - the marks stay.

Not forever, duh, but far longer then if he were human. Purple and bruised and stark against the wolf’s skin, claiming him.

Maybe it’s because he reeks of his mate, inside and out. Wolf’s blood singing in his veins as he rides hard at Derek’s cock, whimpering and moaning into Derek’s lips, whimpering for more as Derek fucks up hard, dragging him down with a bruising grip, biting back down Stiles’ shoulder dragging startled gasps from him.

To be honest though, it might just be because they don’t have to be careful anymore. Derek doesn’t have to worry about hurting him the way he used to. Now? Now if his fangs drop and he snarls and he bucks up so hard that Stiles’ whole body jerks up and his head falls back, it doesn’t hurt. It feels fucking amazing, like he’s on fire from the inside out, wild and feral as he snarls right back, biting over Derek’s lips and lapping eagerly at the blood there, his own cock pulsing against his stomach, thick strings of cum painting his pale skin.

Either way Derek comes howling, grabbing him tightly in a way he never could before, rutting up against Stiles’ body and cumming deep, scolding hot and sticky, panting wetly against his lips, fingers stroking in awe up his back drawing a shiver from the teen.

"Love you."

Or maybe, that was why.

Either way they collapsed in a heap together, breathing each other in, groaning softly into warm skin and burrowing close, full (in both ways) and comfortably happy.

"Love you too, Jacob."

He grinned with a mouthful of fangs when Derek slapped his ass hard in retaliation.

~Ara


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

14 - tattoo kink

Derek never really thought anything of tattoos before Stiles. Sure they looked nice but they never really did much for him.  
Now though? 

Fuck, when Stiles came to him and asked him to do them for him, it made his blood fucking sing. His wolf prowling close to the surface at the sheer idea of claiming Stiles like that. Permanently, so that no matter what he did the teen couldn’t remove his mark from his skin. 

He looked at them now, the thick tribal lines and dark sigils against pale mole scattered skin and grinned, fang filled and possessive.  
There was nothing like watching them move, glistening with his cum and his spit from where he’d held Stiles down, tracing each one carefully with his tongue before jerking hard at his cock and painting over them with thick, white stripes.

The way they twisted now, dancing over Stiles’ skin as he rode Derek’s cock, long fingers tight at his shoulders, longer brown hair plastered to his forehead, lips swollen red and bruised from his touch, cock slapping against his stomach with each bounce, big brown eyes blown wide and dark with arousal. 

He groaned low, dragging him closer, fucking his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, snapping his hips up harder, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass, splaying his fingers over as many of the tattoos as possible. Panting hard and heavy and wild into Stiles’ lips, grunting when the teen whimpered and mewled, muscles going taut, ass clenching down around his throbbing shaft, skin flushing so prettily making his mark impossibly more obvious and his heart skipped a beat, wolf howling in triumph. 

Stiles came with a silent cry, cock twitching between them, sticky against Derek’s abs but the scent of them was so strong, so fucking sweet that he came hard, nails biting into the wolf paw print on Stiles’ hip, teeth clashing as he snarling low in his throat, pulsing into that throbbing little hole, toes curling against the sheet and eyes flashing in warning. 

He grunted a little, falling back onto the bed and dragging the exhausted, fucked out, boy with him, curling around Stiles with a perminant, smug grin. Fingers ghosting over the ink there. 

“‘S - You’re such a weirdo wolf.”

He snorted at the slur in Stiles’s words, pressing a light kiss to that long neck, dragging his tongue to catch some lingering cum there, all but purring with delight. 

"Go the fuck to sleep, Stiles."  
"M’kay."

He rolled his eyes when lashes fluttered shut and that soft pink mouth fell open, wiggling down to continue his trail, debating where next was good for his touch. 

~Ara


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

15 - scent marking

The whole place stunk of them, like Stiles had rolled in his fucking sheets and his wolf was going insane, howling and pacing and snarling to it’s mate. For their mate. His fucking mate.

So the next time Stiles is over he just can’t help himself. He’s got the teen pressed against the wall, one hand bunched in too-long-for-stiles hair, face pressed against his neck, breathing deep and giddy, dragging his tongue over flushed skin and smirking at the punch of arousal in the air.

"Woah hey, woah! I thought we were over the whole ripping with teeth thing. Humans are friends not food. Bros before murder … or - you know let’s just not kill me, I don’t taste nice at all, I taste like -"

"Stiles."

It hadn’t taken much, a few handfuls and he was hauling Stiles to the bed, caging him under him against the mattress, dragging his stubbled cheek against smooth, freckled skin, groaning low at the thick honey scent of him.

"You taste good." He’d proved his point by licking a wet stripe over Stiles’ lips, nipping at them until Stiles opened under him, stinking of confusion and delight and sweet, thick precum. He all but trembled when Stiles whimpered and bared his neck, body going lax against him, gasping so prettily when he’d nipped his way down to his collar bone, growling at the clothes in his path.

Oddly there were no complaints when he used one claw to shred the fabric from them, tearing off the teen’s sneakers in frustration before returning to kissing him, slow and hungry, fangs lengthening steadily in his mouth.

"Mmph."

He whined when Stiles pulled away, grabbing at firm hips, hands dipping around to squeeze full, round ass cheeks, Stiles’ taste on his tongue.

"Hey chill big guy I just - lube. We need lube, a lot of lube. I mean I fingered myself this morning -" he made a sound like he was dying, rocking down to grind their already throbbing cocks together, snuffling along Stiles’ shoulder, greedy for it and the boy continue "- but we still, Oh fuck, need lube."

It was a mad dash to the cupboard, his wolf scratching at him impatiently, writhing under his skin as he crawled onto the bed, tossing the tube at Stiles and ordering him to work himself open now. Flashing his claws pointedly at Stiles’ raised eyebrow.

It was like a gift from the Gods watching Stiles tight little hole open around the digits, clenching and swallowing them deep, all puffy and pink, his eyes rolling back at the thick scent of sex in the air, panting hard, eyes bleeding red as Stiles’ hips fucked up against nothing, thighs spread wide and back arching from the bed mewling with such pretty, desperate sounds.

"Always smells like us, your over here so fucking much and I need it, fucking love it when my room smells like you. Love that you smell like me, couldn’t wait anymore. Need to fuck you Stiles, wanna make you smell like mine forever."

He keened when Stiles bucked up, thick strings of precum connecting the head of his cock and his stomach, drooling steadily against his skin, fingers pumping hard before pulling out, curling into the sheets. Panting all open mouthed and flushed.

"Do it. Come on, mark me up big guy, don’t be afraid."

He grinned toothily, prowling over to the teen so willingly spread out in his bed, wrapping those long legs about his hips, hand at Stiles’ shoulders, his free one guiding the head of his cock to the quivering rim. Staring in awe at the tight, wet heat encasing his cock. Watching eagerly as Stiles’ body opened under him.

He was balls deep in one, slow glide. Listening to Stiles’ heartbeat for any tick of pain but the boys scent stayed thick with sex and joy, sharp gasps echoing in his ears as Stiles whimpered and rocked back against him, staring up with wide, dark eyes.

He fucked him hard, deep thrusts pushing Stiles up the bed with each snap, balls tight against his ass as he snarled and groaned into Stiles’ neck, fingers curling - careful of his claws - about Stiles’ pretty, glistening cock. Precum slicking the way for fast, twisting jerks. Pushing him faster to the edge with each clench of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles came babbling, pleading and whining and moaning like a total slut for it, breathless and fucked out and raw. Like he couldn’t help himself, muscles going taut and toes curling at his back, lashes fluttering dazedly.

He came with a silent howl, head thrown back, cum pulsing deep into the pliant body under him, sinking his -thankfully human- teeth into Stiles’ shoulder as his wolf roared in triumph.

He slumped next to Stiles, glad to hear no protest when he worked on rubbing the boys cum into his skin, dragging his fingers through the mess on Stiles’ thighs and working that in too, breathing in the combination of stilesandderekandhome.

~Ara


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

16 - Panties

The first time Derek wore panties for Stiles he almost passed out from embarrassment, keeping his face turned away, cheeks hot. Stuttering through his speech.

Now it was effortless, tugging the smooth silk up his thigh, cock head poking up just past the lace trimming, bow neatly under the tip. Already stretched out and open for when his mate got home, flexing his legs as he climbed onto the bed to wait, glancing to the clock.

Three minutes to go.

He’d picked a dark green pair just for the occasion, tight snug against his leaking cock, silk damp from precum and outlining his hard on perfectly, ass tucked into the fabric, clinging to his skin.

He licked his lips, closing his eyes and running his fingers slowly through his treasure trail, debating wrapping his fingers about his cock there and then, with thighs slick with lube and ass throbbing from his rough, eager fingering.

He whimpered when he moved, panties rubbing over his shaft, taking in a shaky breath, cheeks and chest flushing when the door swung open. A thud echoing from a bag hitting the floor.

He knew the moment Stiles entered the room, sweet scent of arousal hitting his senses, heartbeat thundering in his ears.

He loved the way the bed dipped slowly, hot breath ghosting his skin as Stiles moved to strip, the sound of jeans and shirts and shoes hitting the floor too loud in the quiet room.

He was naked when Derek finally opened his eyes, licking at those obscene lips as they pulled into a smug grin lust blown eyes dragging over him like a physical caress.

"Fuck, eager today huh?"

He nodded, lifting his hips up, sinking his fang into his lower lip and whining softly, he loved topping Stiles, he really did. But he also loved just being like this, letting Stiles set the pace, gorgeous pale skin all pink and muscles straining.

He moaned when Stiles finally, finally kissed him. Slim body pushing between his parted thighs, strong hands hooking under his knees and lifting them over his shoulders. He keened at the long fingers probing at his wet ass, licking his way into Stiles mouth and growling low, rocking back into the touch.

"Jesus, already wet. Really eager. God, Der -"

"Just fuck me Stiles, fuck me hard."

He stared up at his mate, baring his fangs teasingly when Stiles groaned, shivering at the empty lack of Stiles’ fingers, huffing when Stiles tugged aside the fabric, moaning at the way it dragged over his cock and exposed his twitching hole.

The first push of Stiles’ cock burnt, stretching him open hard and fast. Filling him up and splitting him wide, pulling a thick moan from him as he rolled his hips down, clenching as Stiles bottomed out, breathing heavily.

He loved watching the way Stiles lost it, eyes going big and dark and awed. Fingers clenching hard at the sheets by his head as he started moving, snapping his hips forward hard and fast, jerking Derek’s body up the bed with each snap, balls slapping against his ass drawing little pleading sighs and loud groans from him.

His hands hit the wall above his bed as Stiles sunk his teeth into Derek’s neck, snarling in a way only humans could. Crying out when Stiles thrust hard, snapping the band of his panties against the sensitive under head of his cock.

He came hard, toes curling, bucking completely from the bed, clenching tightly around Stiles, cheeks burning and mouth falling open in a silent howl, the hot, sticky sensation of Stiles’ cum leaking from his hole pushing him over the edge, whimpering and whining sucking greedily at the scent of them together.

Stiles rolled beside him, stroking over his skin when he finally collapsed boneless on his back, eyes fluttering shut and throat raw.

"Fuck I love when you get slutty on me."

….

"Shut up, Stiles."

~Ara


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

17 - sleeping kink

Derek loved fucking Stiles anyway. The teen was loud and completely unabashed, arching up and wailing his name, fingers tight at his shoulders. He practically writhed on Derek’s cock, begging for it like a bitch in heat, pretty brown eyes wide and unfocused.

Still though, there was something about fucking Stiles like this - vulnerable and pliant. Silent in his sleep, legs splayed wide to reveal his puffy red hole. Thighs marked and bruised, cum and lube still leaking from the gaping opening - that had his blood boiling and his wolf practically drooling in delight.

It was early, too early for most humans and Stiles was still out cold from their fucking the night before. He’d told Derek it was okay months ago and it was a regular thing, it never wore off though. The appeal. The way he could push and tug at long limbs until Stiles was on his back, legs splayed wide and arms flung above his head, his head turned slightly to the side, mouth open in soft sleepy sounds.

His heartbeat was so steady when Derek pushed in but Stiles still made the sweetest little moans, cock hard against his stomach.

He loved the way Stiles body clenched around him like it knew, tight and hot and completely his. Taking his hard, deep thrusts with nothing but little trembling shivers and sleepy mewls, fingers clenching lazily by his hair.

He liked to suck at pale skin and watch it flush under his lips and stubble, cock throbbing and aching as he fucked deep, breathing in the sweet scent of Stiles, as he rocked his hips and rolled them, grabbing one creamy thigh to shift it higher, Stiles’ nipples hard and tight against his lips as he dragged his tongue across them.

He could take his time like this, really work himself up, could breath hard and snarl and pant, could work over and admire Stiles flushed, glistening pink cock as he pushed in. Watch it bounce and leak over his stomach, catching the trail of hair there.

He could cum with a groan and not a howl, burying his face into Stiles neck while stilling, savoring the feeling of Stiles’ body milking his cock, greedy and eager. Whimper softly as he petted that pretty shaft, working another orgasm from the teen.

Then he’d roll over, leave the boy stinking of his cum and sticky, nuzzling close and purring in contentment, licking his way over Stiles’ lips before kissing softly, sweetly until brown eyes fluttered open to meet his.

Then the noise could begin.

~ Ara


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

18 - Nipple play

Stiles had the perkiest nipples. Pink and puffy, standing proud from his chest. Hard and soft and sensitive.

So sensitive in fact that he could cum from Derek playing with them, which was a good thing.

Because Derek fucking love to.

He loved to pinch them between his thumb and forefinger, roll and squeeze and tug until they were swollen and hard and Stiles was panting below him, mouth open and eyes glazed over.

He loved to bend over and take them into his mouth, drag his tongue over the tight little buds, sucking on them until they glistened with his spit. Rake his teeth against them and tease his fangs lightly over them. Feel the way Stiles bucked under him and screamed, head thrown back, hips bucking in abandon.

And Jesus, he even loved to rub his stubble against them, drag his cheek over Stiles’ chest until they were raw and swollen and red, the lightest flick having Stiles’ cock twitching hard against his stomach, cumming in messy violent streaks before he would pull back, kneeling over the teen and taking his own cock into hand, jerking and twisting at it until his cum was painting Stiles’ chest, hot and sticky against aching nipples, rubbing his release soothingly into the still panting teens skin.

Fuck. Yeah, it was fair to say they both really fucking loved it.

~Ara


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

19 - cock warming

It was like a thing now, falling asleep and waking up like this. With Derek’s cock warm and soft in his ass, cum trickling from his gaping, swollen rim.

He felt empty on the nights without it, grew hard almost instantly on the morning with it, whimpering softly into Derek’s neck when the wolf growled low, shifting his hips slowly, rocking already wet and buried deep inside his clenching ass. Milking his cock hard.

He loved being able to feel each ridge and throb of Derek’s cock, loved the mixed smell of them that was all but permanent in his room now.

Derek loved it too, if the possessive looks and the way he dragged his fingers down and around his twitching hole, were anything to go by.

And damn it, it felt like - like they were connected after hot, rough, all biting and growling and fuck -fuck - fucking. Sweaty and cum stained and still gasping hard into their kisses.

So yeah his ass ached on his way to school but it was like Derek was always there, like he felt safe as long as his arms were about Stiles and his cock was warm in his ass.

So who was he to change that.

~Ara


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

20 - sucking on only the tip of the dick.

Derek had a gorgeous cock. About 8 and a half inches long and nice and thick, curved just slightly to the right. Uncut and swollen pink, precum glistening under the skin and leaking nice and steady on Stiles’ tongue.

It pulsed almost visibly whenever Stiles cooed it to hardness, when his fingers wrapped about the meaty base and worked up and down slowly, tongue slipping into and teasing around the head of it, pressing soft fluttering kissing over the tip.

A lot of the time they were in a rush and Stiles liked to suck Derek down deep, take that big thick cock onto his tongue and down his throat and moan around it like a total whore. And he loved it, fuck, so fucking much.

But today, today they had time. Plenty of it in fact. And he intended to use it wisely, wanting to test something that has his own cock filling hard and aching, had him dropping to his knees in front of the wolf and working his shaft to full hardness.

He breathed out slowly, grinning when Derek’s cock twitched and he moaned, jerking his hips up, precum trailing over Stiles’ lips. He made sure to pull back the hood, smearing his lips around the red tip, groaning out low when Derek choked on a moan before drawing it into his mouth, suckling softly, tonguing at the head with a little whine at how fucking good Derek tasted.

He smirked a little around his mouthful when thick fingers tangled into his hair and Derek full on whimpered, snarling down at him for more, but he was fucking stubborn okay? And he glanced up through his lashes and slurped. Humming around the head of Derek’s cock, letting his hands drop into his lap as he continued to suck and lick, spit and precum wet across his chin and lips.

Derek was going wild above him, writhing and snarling, trying to fuck deeper and mewling in disdain when Stiles pulled back with a breathless laugh only to continue sucking sweetly at the tip.

He all but cheered in triumph when Derek came, sinking his claws into the door and arching up from it, head thrown back, eyes glinting red and fangs flashing.

His cock was throbbing in his pants as he swallowed, keening at the hot, salty rush of cum against his tongue. Pulling back gasping, snickering when Derek dragged him up with a growl and tossed him onto the bed.

Operation tease-Alpha-to-orgasm was totally a win.

~Ara


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

21 - dirty dancing til they cum

Derek’s still not sure how they ended up at The Jungle but he’s just thanking Erica for getting him here because - fuck Stiles.

Stiles who’s dressed in tight black jeans and an open (open for fucks sake) black shirt.

Stiles who’s grinding up against him, slim hips rolling so fucking sensually that he can feel his heart thudding in time to the music, hands settling on those hips to drag the teen closer, snarling low when Stiles’ cock grinds up against his. Hot and heavy and so fucking hard through his jeans.

It’s stupid, he’s not a teenager but he feels like one. Feels young and reckless and panting with how Stiles’ long fingers are gripping his ass and pushing him close, chest pressed to his. Swollen, pretty pink lips only inches from his own, curling into a smirk that screams “I know exactly what I’m doing to you and I fucking like it.”

They’re in the middle of a fucking dance floor for fucks sake and he has to duck his head down, bury it in Stiles’ neck to hide the way he’s shifting, eyes glimmering blue and fangs dropping low. Sucking hard at pale skin and shivering as Stiles whines, rolling his hips harder, one hand sliding up and between them, flicking Derek’s nipple through his shirt.

He shoves his hands into Stiles’ back pockets, grabbing clawed handfuls of that perking little ass as Stiles drops low before pushing his thigh up between Derek’s legs, rubbing against his cock in a way that has him throbbing and squeezing the teens ass and moaning low and needy, panting in time to the beat.

It’s something about having a fever and he can relate, dragging his eyes open and retaliating by twisting his hips hard, cocks colliding. Punching his orgasm from him in such a way that he stiffens and sinks - human - teeth into Stiles’ shoulder to hide a cry, feeling the hot wetness of the teens jeans against his own as Stiles shudders against him, panting and flushed and fucking gorgeous under such fake light.

"Your place. Now."

And, yes , thank you Erica.

~Ara


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

22 - Glasses Kink

"You have glasses."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out asshole-wolf. It’s not like I didn’t know they look stupid."

"I didn’t … say they did."

"You - well they do."

"I like them."

-

It started with a simple deceleration, because Derek was an idiot. Because Derek clearly could not keep his mouth shut.

But Jesus, Stiles genuinely believed that. Like he couldn’t see himself properly. Like he didn’t own a fucking mirror.

Stiles didn’t look stupid. He looked fucking gorgeous. The thick black rims where so stark against pale skin, standing out against freckled flesh. The wide lenses doing everything to make big, pretty brown eyes even wider. Even more doe like, sparkling and brilliant and lined with thick brown lashes that fluttered, fanning his cheeks.

They sat on his ridiculously cute button nose and, damn it. Fuck Derek wanted to fuck that innocent look right off his face.

Which clearly had been obvious because stupid, brilliant Stiles had squared his shoulders, looked him dead in the eyes, tilted his chin up and stated all breezy and challenging.

"Prove it."

Which is how they got here, here being Stiles’ bed.

Naked.

Here being Stiles’ thighs on either side of his legs, clenching and unclenching as he worked himself down hard, bouncing on Derek’s throbbing, swollen cock. His glasses were crooked on his face, bouncing slightly in time with his body, eyes open and glassy and dark with lust, lips parted and swollen and sticky from precum, still as hot as when it had been wrapped about his cock. Sucking away like the teen couldn’t get enough.

He groaned, claws biting at the firm flesh of Stiles’ cheeks, kissing him hard and hungry, fucking his tongue past dark red lips, tasting himself in Stiles’ mouth as he pushed his hips up, meeting the teen’s eager thrusts.

Stiles was moaning, glasses bumping against his face as he grabbed for Derek’s shoulders, panting hard, pretty cock slapping between their stomachs, leaking wet and messy against their skin.

"Jesus, fuck, fuck Der I- didn’t think you’d - wanted this for so long, fuck. Come on, come on I-"

He snarled, dragging Stiles until their chests pressed tight together, breathing deeply and trembling at the sheer scent of arousal from the boy, grunting out as he buried himself deep into Stiles’ pliant, shaking body and came.

He came so hard his toes curled and his back arched and his vision failed, eyes flashing and fangs dropping, howl caught in his throat when Stiles clamped down around him, keening hard and cumming all over himself, glasses slipping down his nose as his cheeks flushed and he whimpered the wolf’s name.

He collapsed back, tugging Stiles to lay beside him, licking his lips and taking in the wrecked look Stiles was wearing, reaching out to trace over the frame of the glasses with a lazy smirk.

"I like them."

"Yeah I guess I pull them off pretty well, huh?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes affectionately. Yeah. He did.

~Ara


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

23 - dirty talk.

"You know what Derek? You fucking love my voice and you know it. You love hearing me talk and I can see you watching my lips when I do. And you know what? I think you wanna kiss me. Do you? Do you wanna kiss me so fucking hard that I can’t talk anymore? Wanna taste all in my mouth and fuck me with your tongue until I can’t do anything but moan and take it?" 

There was a whimper from down the line, a sound like Derek was gasping, a broken please escaping that had Stiles grinning drunkenly, cradeling the phone to his mouth. Swaying as he sunk down onto his bed. 

"Does that turn you on, Der? Or was it me saying fucking. ‘Cause I think about you and that word a lot. You fucking me, all big and thick and throbbing as you bury yourself in my ass. And I like to think you’d try and fuck me so hard I scream myself silent, choking and sobbing on your big aching werewolf cock while you fill me up, all rough and pounding. My bed would probably slam against the wall, wouldn’t it. You’d be a biter too, I just know it."

"Stiles - I -"

"Oh don’t wig out now big guy, I’m just getting to the good stuff, go on, jerk your cock for me. I know you’re hard, your panting like you just ran a marathon!"  
His heart was hammering in his chest, licking his lips as he tries to figure out how they got to this from an argument. How Derek telling him to shut up had his blood bubbling and him spewing the filthiest things he could think of. But Derek, fuck Derek moaned. Loud and gruff down the line and he forced himself on, grinding his heel into his cock through his jeans. 

"I’d finger myself thinking about it, y’know? You’re such a fucking asshole but you’re so fucking hot and I really want your cock in my…my mouth my ass I don’t care, just want you cumming all in me. Hot and sticky and filling me up so good, ‘cause I’m so fucking empty right now, Der."

"And maybe, fuck. Maybe I can fuck you, bet you’d be so tight around my cock. I’ve seen your ass in those jeans, big guy. Firm and round and it makes my cock ache. I’m surprised you can breath with how much I must smell like cum around you, how fucking hard you make me. Fucking desperate for it." 

There was a snarl and he grinned, dropping back onto his bed, letting his voice go low and breathy as he squeezed his pulsing cock, moaning low. 

"Jesus Derek, why aren’t you here right fucking now? Why aren’t I naked and riding your cock, I can be good Der. I can be so fucking good for you, I can beg too. Beg for your pretty cock in me, making me your bitch and fucking me so hard I can feel it next week, so I know just who I belong to."

"Jesus - "

"Come on, Der. Come and get me."

He grinned to himself when there was a howl and the phone beeped silent, licking his lips and kicking out of his trousers, sucking in a sharp breath, reaching for the lube eagerly. 

Fucking finally. 

~ Ara


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

24 - Knotting part 2 

It was an accident, honestly. It was.

Stiles had just been - fuck he’d been so fucking pliant under him. All pale, markable skin and pretty pink blush. Mouth hanging open, swollen and wet and begging for him. 

And his head had been thrown back, exposing his neck eager, like an eager bitch. Nails biting into his shoulders, thighs spasming around his hips, heels digging into his ass to urge him on.

He was pounding into Stiles’ hot, wet ass, rocking his hips hard and fast, claws curling into the sheets, lips open and panting against Stiles’ collar bone. Grunting and snarling low in his throat when Stiles fucking whimpered and keened a low “Yours, I’m all yours, fuck come on.”

His wolf had howled, thrown its head back and fucking howled and his eyes had flashed and Stiles got impossibly tight around his cock, squeezing so fucking hard he was seeing stars, cock swelling and throbbing and aching as he whimpered and came, messy and wet buried deep in his mates, confused groans leaving him when each movement of the teens body pulled on his twitching shaft, snagged against his swollen, puffy rim and dragged a curse from him. 

It wasn’t until he came down from his high, sucking in air, that he met wide brown eyes in complete shock, gritting his teeth when Stiles’ mouth pulled into a slow, eyes glinting dangerously, grin. 

"Did you just fucking knot me like a -"

"If you finish that sentence I will kill you."

He dropped onto Stiles with a grunt, cursing his life choices as his mate shook with laughter beneath him, eyes bright and happy.  
At least they were, until he thrust his hips hard in retaliation, groaning thickly when sparks of heat lit up his spine and Stiles screamed, cumming all over himself for a second time, muscles twitching and head tossing from side to side. 

Well, well, well. 

Maybe he wouldn’t kill him after all. 

~ Ara


End file.
